Adoption of a Grimm!
by Because I'm bored
Summary: Sam and Emily adopt a 15 year old girl. Olivia is a Grimm and before her parents took her to Washington, where they abused her, Nick taught her about Grimm's now she has the royal family on her trail and is a imprint of a wolf. Paul will do any thing to save her but will he let her fight when Nick and the Gang come to help her when the royal family want the reapers to kill her.


Sam and Emily had decided to adopt a kid and was discussing it with the pack.

"What?!" Paul shouted. "I don't want to come here to a screaming child!"

"We weren't actually getting a baby we were going to get a child or a teen! Besides it's not your decision!" Sam growled.

"How are you going to tell the kid that we're shape shifters?" Jacob chipped in.

"We'll have to cross that bridge when we get to it." Emily said sweetly.

"I think it's cool. It will be nice to have a kid here plus it'll be funny." Kim said while sitting on Jared lap.

"When are you getting them?" Jared said smiling at Kim.

"We're going to see them tomorrow." Emily exclaimed jumping around.

"Well we're happy for you." Seth said smiling.

_**The next day**_

Sam and Emily we're driving to the adoption centre. Emily was overly excited, Sam was happy but Emily was practically jumping in her seat. As they pulled up they noticed it was very run down and falling to pieces. They quickly went in and was greeted by a social worker. As they walked into the room a lot of kids were playing with each other. They both smiled until one girl in a black hoody came out everyone laughed. As they walked in they herd their taunting.

"Remembering the day they flipped? The day your parents flipped and almost killed you! Well if you was my kid I would have done a better job!" A girl a year older than her said. They looked shocked. The girls hood fell down. She had a scar down from her forehead over her eye and down to her chin and lots of little scars one her neck. _  
_

"Oh yeah it's the anniversary that your drunk ass mom and addict dad actually decided to do some good and try to kill you!" A boy said laughing. She flipped and punched him in the face, a crack was herd because she broke his nose. She started to punch and kick him repeatably. The social workers pulled her off him. Sam and Emily had to bite back a smile to see the boy who was insulting her on the floor crying. The girl turned around now noticing their presence.

"Great, another one gone." She muttered under her breath. She walked towards the living room and turned on the tv. Sam and Emily turned to each other.

"There no way I'm leaving that girl here!" Emily said sternly.

"I agree." Sam sat next to her. "Hello, I'm Sam and this is Emily. What's your name?" She looked them over.

"I'm Olivia." Then a group of kids came up to them.

"You don't want her! She a ugly freak who should have died, you need some cute younger kids!" They said, Olivia just kept watching TV. She checked the time and got up. She ran into her room got a cupcake, a candle and a match then she ran to the end of the garden with her back to house. She lit the candle in the cupcake.

"Happy birthday." She whispered to her self. She ate the cupcake and sat down and put in her head phones and started to sing.

_As I'm thrown into an empty room, or should I say a box._

_I try to turn around to leave but the door is slammed and locked._

_So I sit here and I think about all the evil things I've done._

_I lost where I was goin', 'cause I forgot where I came from._

_I surrender,_

_Put my weapons down._

_I can't remember,_

_What I'm doing in this town._

_It's time for me to pack my bags,_

_I will always be alone._

_The only thing I've ever known,_

_Is out there on the road._

_I'm a drifter._

_I'm a drifter._

_Now every time I look straight into my father's eyes._

_I see how hurt and broken down he is from all the times._

_He had to watch the son he raised follow in his steps._

_The only option that he ever had was to hope for the best_

_I surrender,_

_Put my weapons down._

_I can't remember,_

_What I'm doing in this town._

_It's time for me to pack my bags,_

_I will always be alone._

_The only thing I've ever known,_

_Is out there on the road._

_My faith is weak, my soul is bound._

_This lonely road I travel down._

_I scrape my feet, this jagged ground._

_The cuts run deep into me now._

_Mother oh, why aren't you here?_

_So young I was, you disappeared._

_I know the truth is ugly, did you truly ever love me?_

_I surrender,_

_Curse my mother's soul._

_I still miss her,_

_No matter where I go._

_It's time for me to pack my bags, I will always be alone._

_The only thing I've ever known, is a broken home._

_(Drifter by Falling in reverse!)_

She sat behind a tree as she fiddled with a bracelet she got before her parents became drunks and addicts. Then she repeated the last chores but saying it not singing.

"I surrender, curse my mothers soul. I still miss her, no matter where I go. It's time for me to pack my bags, I will always be alone. The only thing I've ever known, is a broken home." Sam and Emily watched her from the house. Then the social worker came up behind them.

"Sadistic little twat isn't she." Sam and Emily exchanged looks.

"We would like to adopt her please." The social looked at them as if they had grown an extra head.

"Really?!" She almost shouted. They nodded. "I'll help her pack come back tomorrow she'll be ready!" Sam and Emily smiled and walked back to the car. At home the guys were in the living room and they looked at the couple who couldn't stop smiling.

"So what are they like?" Seth asked.

"Her name is Olivia she was abused by her parents and has scares on her face and neck, I swear to god comment on them and I will kill you." Sam said.

"How old is she?"

"Fifteen." Emily said still really excited. The next day came by quick and they went to go pick Olivia up.

"Hi sweetie!" Emily said bounding up to Olivia. Livi smiled this was the first time she was wanted well there was some parts of her past she may never tell them though.

"Hi Emily." She said Sam grabbed her bag and lead her to the car.

"How are you?" Sam asked.

"Fine thanks, what about you two?" She said politely.

"We're fine just excited, oh and when we get to our house there may be some guys there they are big but they won't hurt you." Em said looking at her. As they got to the house she was lead up to a room with Emily while Sam went into the kitchen to see the pack. As she unpacked the guys stared at her from the door with Sam and Emily.

"Hi," she said not even turning around.

"These are our friends Jacob, Paul, Seth, Embry, Quil, Leah, Collin, Brady, Jared, Kim and Clair." She turned to face them and her and Paul made eye contact. He had imprinted. She smiled at them then turned back to finish unpacking. Sam looked at Paul who just kept watching her. He growled at him and pulled him out. Olivia looked confused as they stared at her. They kept staring at her scar, Emily slapped them all.

"It's ok. Really I got it while my mum was drunk she slapped me then slapped me with a knife." She shrugged and sat on her bed everyone else looked shocked.

"How can you be ok with that?" Jacob asked pissed that anyone would do that to their child.

"People have done worse, I fact people want me dead." She smiled. they looked confused. "Well to tell you about my past then. Well I'm a Grimm I hunt and kill dangerous weson, it's a type of monster, they are humans but they can change if they want to but I see them when they don't want to be seen. People called the royals want me basically they want to kill me because I'm a threat to them, there is only one other he is called Nick but he lives in Portland, and reapers are after me so I have to keep weapons on me." Then she realised something. "If a man called Eric Renard comes looking for me, you know nothing of me. If he knows you're hiding me he won't hesitate to kill you!" Then Sam and Paul came back upstairs. She smiled and looked out side and saw a reaper. "Shit!" She grabbed a sword and ran down stairs.

"So you're the Grimm! I expected a man like the ones in the house but you'll do." He lunged at her but she stabbed him and he started to bleed but he kept trying, then she got the upper hand and chopped his head off. She wiped her face and saw she had fresh blood over her cheek. As she turned she saw the guys and Emily staring in awe.

"Yeah they keep coming after me and attempt to kill me! Little buggers."

"How... What happened to his face... What!" Emily stuttered. She smiled and put her hand on her shoulder.

"I've been fighting them since I was 12. Also I don't have to kill them but I have to kill the weson inside!"

"How do you do that?" Sam asked.

"Grimm blood. They get Grimm blood inside them and the monster is dead. That's why I carry my blood in a vial in my pocket. Because some are possessed so I can't kill them but the monster inside them makes it do it." She smiled. After a few weeks she only found a couple of blutbads who were looting so she handed them to the police but that was it. Shapeshifter's and imprinting was explained and she accepted so now Olivia and Paul are dating, much to Sam's displeasure, and their had been no vampires. Then there was a knock on the door. They looked confused as Sam opened the door.

"Hello?" There was three men and two women and they were smiling.

"Yes do you know where a girl named Olivia Ericsson is?" one of them. Olivia noticed that voice any where.

"Monroe, Nick, Hank, Juliet and Rosalie I've missed you!" She said pushing past the guys. She smiled and the guys looked confused but she ignored them. "So I know you're not here for pleasure so what wrong now?"

"Reapers have been all over Portland. We've killed them but Sean recommend we find you." She looked shocked.

"You brought a royal into this! Nick, it's his brother who wants to kill us!"

"Er..." The pack stuttered.

"Oh right. Guys this is Nick and his fiancé Juliet, Monroe and his girlfriend Rosalie and this is Hank. You lot this is Sam and his fiancé Emily, Jared and his girlfriend Kim, Quill, Embry, Jacob, Collin, Brady, Seth, Leah, Clair and Paul."

"Right well we only want to check she's alright. By the way just so there is no surprises later I'm a reformed blutbadnd and she is a reformed fuchsbau. So we're no threat we are vegetarians!" Monroe explained.

"Right so Nick do we need to train or something?" She asked.

"Actually that's best." He said.

"Sam can these guys come in I promise you they will behave, probably better than the pack." he nodded and showed them in. "Right I'm going to get my kit." she ran, got her bag then ran back to the hall.

"I'm coming with you!" Paul said. She knew he wasn't going to back down so they went out side.

"Are you and the pack going to fight with us?" She asked, Nick looked confused.

"They call them selfs a pack?" She rolled her eyes.

"Their shape shifters!" She told him.

"You can stay out of the super natural world can you?" Nick asked jokingly.

"Well they do this thing called imprinting where they find their soul mates and I'm his." She said he nodded. "Right why dont you phase and I'll get our weapons sorted." She and pulled out two kantana's and threw one to Nick. Paul came out as a giant Gray wolf. Nick looked shocked but attacked her she defended and hit him back she climbed a tree and threw a shirukun at him. they had protective gear on but it knock him down, they carried on for about a hour. Paul joined in a few rounds. She was sat against a tree while Paul put his head on her lap as she stroked him. His head shot up. A blutbad had arrived. They all looked at each other and stood up then they where surrounded.

"Ready?" Nick asked they both nodded and the Weson started to attack. There was blood all over and they kept coming. The rest of the pack joined in then Olivia had an idea. She climbed a tree a got her cross bow. She loaded it with her blood and shot them. when she ran out of arrows she just killed them. Finally they had been changed or killed. Every one but Olivia was panting. She noticed something on their hands.

"Nick a reaper set them up. You can see the mark!"


End file.
